I don t want to kill you
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Swanqueen. Humor. #One shot. Emma propuso a Regina ser amigas, el paso a un nuevo nivel puede llevar a finales inesperados. ¿Qué pasará?


Título: I don´t want to kill you

Tipo: Swanqueen. Humor. #One shot.

Disclaimer: Situado tras el 4x05 "Breaking Glass", recordemos que lo último que supimos de Emma y Regina era que la sheriff le había pedido a Regina ser amigas, y ésta, a su manera, había aceptado. ¿Qué pasará después?.

Resumen: Emma propuso a Regina ser amigas, el paso a un nuevo nivel puede llevar a finales inesperados.

Nota1: Regina sigue siendo alcaldesa.

Nota2: Es un One shot algo largo.

Tres días

Setenta y dos horas desde que ella y una furiosa alcaldesa vencieron a un guerrero mágico, 4320 minutos desde que corrieron para salvarse del derrumbe de un puente de hielo, 259200 segundos desde que Emma entró al mausoleo de Regina y abriera su corazón. Sentimientos encontrados las llevarían a un nuevo nivel, a partir de ese momento, en ese instante, iban a ser amigas.

Amistad, una palabra muy profunda, una que es igual a confianza, cercanía, ¿intimidad?

Son las 8:03 de la mañana, y en el Granni´s había poca gente, Regina entró a paso firme directa hacia Ruby, que estaba tras la barra sacando unas tostadas del hornillo. Esa mañana a Regina le apetecía con ansias un chocolate caliente, y solo imaginarlo la hizo sonreír, -¡qué buena pinta Ruby- le dijo a la joven mientras le preparaba el chocolate –vale, gracias- aceptó el tazón y se giró para buscar sitio. Su mirada escudriñaba el lugar y se detuvo en un lugar concreto, mejor dicho, en una persona concentra: Emma. Miró extrañada y con complejo de culpabilidad por no haberse percatado de la rubia, estaba en la mesa de al lado de la puerta, de espaldas en una esquina, parecía castigada.

Se acercó a ella observando que tenía un café entre sus manos, la cazadora sobre el respaldar del sofá y su pelo recogido en una cola bien hecha.

Inconscientemente sonrió y precipitadamente se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado d la mesa, Emma dio un pequeño brinco debido a la sorpresa y casi se le derrama el café, Regina la saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días- dijo de forma segura, muy cercana y alegre.

-¿Hola?- Emma alzó la ceja extrañada por la actitud pero se relajo al mirar a los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, dio un sorbo a su café.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó Regina apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

-¿Cómo?

-Ahora que somos amigas tenemos que conocernos mejor, saber la una d la otra… ¿cuál es?.

-El rojo.

-¡El mío también!- sonrió Regina- aunque lucha cara a cara con el negro, ya sabes, el negro es mi color.

-Sí, pero hoy vienes con colores más alegres, ¿es debido a algo?

Regina se encogió de hombros, Emma asintió confirmando sin entender nada, pero le parecía divertido.

La sheriff se inclinó para ver el interior de la taza de Regina -¿Un chocolate?

-Sí, me apetecía algo dulce.

-Como tú...

Regina dejó de sonreír al no esperarse esa contestación. Emma fue consciente de que había pensando en voz alta y se puso nerviosa.

-Que a mí me gusta como tú, el chocolate, bueno ya sabes, a todas las mujeres nos gusta el chocolate... ehm.. – miró su reloj- me voy a currar, ¡que voy a llegar tarde!- dijo mientras se levantaba y cogía del respaldar del sofá su chaqueta.

-Hasta lue….

Ésta ya salía por la puerta, Regina se quedó pensativa, ¿he hecho algo mal?

Ese día Emma pensó de nuevo en Lily, cómo la había cambiado esa chica. Y ahora sentía que era Regina la que estaba cambiando, le recordó mucho a su amiga de la infancia, y eso la tuvo melancólica todo el día.

La jornada había pasado sin pena ni gloria, había estado todo muy tranquilo, le había dado tiempo a aburrirse y a hablar largo y tendido por teléfono con David, quien se encontraba en casa con un resfriado de caballo.

La tarde siguió su curso, decidió dar un paseo antes de subir a casa, para despejarse. Llamó a su madre para cerciorarse de que el pequeño estaba haciendo los deberes en casa. Y salió a caminar a paso lento por una calle de tiendas cerradas y poca gente. Se detuvo frente un cartel de una tienda de Juguetes, donde se veían a dos niñas, una rubia y una morena, jugando felices con un peluche de cabellos lilas.

Se miró la muñeca de su mano izquierda, recordando aquel día en que Lily le pintó una estrella para hacerle tan especial como ella.

Una estrella, su símbolo, algo que las identificaba… ¿por qué no buscaba algo parecido para su nueva amiga?. La idea le pareció bonita y sonrió. Mañana lo buscaría.

Había tardado una semana en recibirlo, y al verlo en persona le pareció más bonito si cabía, ¿le gustará?.

Necesitó la ayuda de su cómplice de 13 años para que le consiguiese uno de los que tenía Regina en su joyero para saber la talla. Curiosamente usaban la misma, son exactamente iguales, y brillan con luz propia. Estaba deseando hacerle el regalo.

Durante esa semana se habían cruzado por la calle en dos ocasiones, Regina estaba liada con un asunto de permiso de obras que la tenía loca, y apenas se acordó de Emma salvo una noche en que le escribió un mensaje al móvil deseándole las buenas noches.

Henry estaba feliz porque había aprobado una asignatura que se le venía atragantando desde hacía un año, y Regina quiso celebrarlo haciéndole una tarta de lacasitos. Invitó a Emma y a sus padres a la merendona.

La merienda terminó con un "¡Ese Henry como mola, se merecen una ola ehh!" acompañado por el gesto de rigor por parte de Emma que dejó a sus padres y a Regina con los ojos como platos -¿y ese himno?- preguntó Mary Margaret. Claro está, en su mundo nunca habían escuchado algo así, sus abuelos se imaginaron una especie de tsunami acercándose a Storybrooke.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y los abuelos se llevaron a Henry a casa, Emma quería darle el regalo a Regina esa noche.

-Bueno, ¿qué es eso que me querías contar?- preguntó Regina desde la cocina sirviéndole una copa de vino rosado.

Emma la observaba desde el salón, estaba nerviosa, cortada, pero a la vez ansiosa. –Es referente a nuestra amistad.

Regina puso gesto de preocupación y le entregó la copa

-¿Es algo que he hecho yo?

-No, no- sonrió -no es eso, no voy por ahí.

La morena suspiró y dio un sorbo al vino afrutado.

-No estoy acostumbrada a tener muchas amigas, no sé si lo has notado, no sé de límites, ni de tradiciones, no sé cada cuanto hay que llamarse, o si suelen quedar a diario, lo único que sé, por lo que he visto, es que lo saben el uno del otro…

-Y no solo eso, un amigo está para las buenas y para las malas, a veces se consuelan, y a veces …- saca una cajita roja de cartón con un lacito negro- se hacen regalos.

Su amiga abrió la boca sorprendida y miró a Emma con un brillo especial -¡Pero no hacía falta!

Abrió la cajita delicadamente, y se sorprendió al ver dos anillos, cada uno con parte de un cisne plateado con una corona con diamantitos en su cabeza -¡Es precioso!- cogió uno de los anillos y Emma agarró el otro y se lo puso.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta ... – le dijo con misterio Emma.

Regina observó el anillo de cerca y lo escudriñó –Parece la cabeza y un ala de…¿cisne?. Swan significa cisne, ¿y la corona?

-Adivina

-¿Yo?. Ah, bueno, ya…- pensó apenada en su anterior yo, pero se le quitó la tristeza al ver la sonrisa de Emma –Entonces, esto es para nosotras dos- iba recuperando la ilusión, -es como si … como si tú y yo compartiéramos un…- Regina titubeaba de la emoción, no le salían las palabras.

-Un símbolo, ahora tenemos un símbolo- Emma sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Lily?, yo tenía un símbolo con ella, ambas llevábamos una estrella en la mano, solo que la mía la borré cuando me enfadé con ella. Por eso me tatué esta flor en la muñeca, para recordarla.

Regina la escuchaba ensimismada no quería llorar pero esa historia, el regalo, el símbolo, el detalle, la estaban conmoviendo.

-Tienes un gran corazón Emma Swan.

Ésta sonrió y observó como la morena se probaba el anillo.

-Debo de irme

-¿Ya?

-Mañana tengo una sorpresa para Henry y debo prepararla.

Regina asintió.

Emma se metió en su coche que estaba frente a la mansión de alcaldesa e hizo una llamada, Regina la observaba desde la ventana, feliz de saber que seguía allí, se apuró la copa.

-¿Y cuántos meses tiene?

-Perfecto, mañana lo recogeré al medio día.

Al día siguiente, en el coche de Emma

Henry volvió de clase cabizbajo porque la maestra lo había sacado a la pizarra y no supo resolver un sencillo problema –son los nervios cariño, a mí siempre me pasaba- le dijo Emma acariciándole la cabeza.-¿Pero sabes que me ayudaba?

El niño, que estaba sentado de copiloto la miró intrigado. Emma salió del coche, que aun estaba aparcado frente a la escuela. Abrió el maletero, el chico se giró y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para mirar. –Correr tras un perrito

Sacó una cajita de cartón con un cachorro de pocos años de tamaño medio, sólo se le veía la cabeza que asomaba.

-¡Un perro!- Henry salió corriendo del coche, y acarició al animal- ¡qué bonito es!- el chico sonreía y la madre, que estaba en cuclillas lo observaba feliz.

Calle principal

Regina Mills se caracterizaba por su sinuoso andar, sus curvas llamaban la atención desde lejos, tenía un atractivo especial. Regina paseaba de forma ligera hacia la alcaldía, esa mañana se había quedado dormida, raro en ella, pero tenía un sueño reparador últimamente. A su paso iba ojeando unos documentos que llevaba sobre una carpeta, tal ensimismada estaba que no vio a Robin Hood, con quien tropezó, los papeles cayeron al suelo, y aunque éste hizo el gesto de agacharse a ayudarla, la morena se adelantó para evitar la ayuda del hombre, éste se quedó algo frustrado, y mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie se fijó en el anillo que ella lucía.

-Veo que te van bien las cosas

Regina siguió la mirada de él hacia su alianza y sonrió al imaginarse el motivo –sí, perfectamente, tengo novio, estamos prometidos.

-Ah, no sabía que tenías pareja- Hood parecía incómodo, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, en cierto modo, se lo merecía, ella había esperado y sufrido mucho por él, se sintió aliviada por ello.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar- se giró.

-Que te vaya bien con tu … - dejó de hablar al verla alejarse.

Esa misma noche Regina llamó a Emma, estaba ya en la cama y se acordó a voz de pronto de su anécdota con Hood, no era muy tarde y le pareció divertido compartirla con su amiga. Emma estaba en casa de sus padres, en el sofá de un salón medio a oscuras terminando de ver un programa de Policías 24 horas; ellos estaban ya en la cama, y Henry estaba con el perrito en casa de su otra madre.

A Emma le extrañó que sonara su móvil, y más que viniera de casa de Regina, se preocupó.

-¿Regina?

-Hola Emma, perdona que te llame a estas horas.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, es que, ¿recuerdas esta tarde que tenía que contarte algo y no recordaba el qué?

-Sí, tú y tu memoria de pez, lo recuerdo- dijo picando unas palomitas de un cuenco.

-Cuide sus palabras Swan- Regina fingió molestarse. Emma sonrió.

Y entonces Regina le contó con todo lujo de detalles como Hood se fue creyendo que ella había rehecho su vida.

-Así que voy sonámbula por la vida pidiendo matrimonio a mis amigas, bien- dijo con sarcasmo.

Ambas rieron, era la primera vez que reían y sintieron una energía y una conexión que nunca habían tenido antes. Ambas se quedaron en silencio a la vez. Regina estaba bocabajo en su cama, con un codo apoyado sobre la almohada.

-Gracias por estos momentos Emma- dijo la morena con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

-¡Si has empezado tú!, con toda la historia de Hood y tu matrimonio secreto.

Regina sonrió y Emma, aun sin verla lo notó.

-Claro que me vas a tener que presentar al afortunado.

-Pues mira, se llama Invisible, de apellido Man, Invisible Man, vive en Noexiste City.

Emma soltó una sonora carcajada, y se tapó la boca ruborizada, había resonado en toda la casa, sus padres estaban durmiendo.

-Creo que te he oído desde aquí- se colocó un mechón tras la oreja –a través de la ventana digo.

Volvieron a reír, era extraña y a la vez atrayente esa situación.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones pausadas.

-Buenas noches Emma.

-Buenas noches Gina.

¿Gina?, ¿por qué le he dicho Gina, en vez de Regina?, fue lo primero que pensó la rubia al colgar, sentía que había hecho el ridículo, entre su carcajada monumental y esto último… Todo lo contrario rondaba en los pensamientos de la morena, el eco de la risa de Emma, a través del teléfono, fue algo reconfortante, sentía que la tenía ahí enfrente. ¿Era acaso eso lo que se sentía al tener una verdadera amiga? .

A la mañana siguiente la pelirrubia fue a recoger a Henry para llevarlo al colegio antes de ir a la comisaría, esperó unos minutos con su coche en la entrada de la mansión, y cuando ésta se abrió salió una labradora color canela que se puso a correr por el jardín, olisqueándolo todo. Tras ella apareció Henry y Regina. Emma salió del coche y los saludó de lejos, Henry se acercó a Emma –Buenos días mamá.

Ésta le dio un beso en la frente y saludó con la cabeza a Regina, que le estaba dejando en el umbral de la casa un comedero a la perrita.

-¿Todavía no has decidido el nombre?

-Es que los que le pongo no les gusta, no me hecha cuenta.

Emma rió, -¿no será que no te ha oído?

Se fijó en que Regina cerraba la puerta de la casa con llave y se acercaba a estos.

-Buenos días- dijo la morena mientras se abrochaba el abrigo. –Qué frío hace esta mañana, ¿no?

Emma afirmó con la cabeza. Regina se giró para cerrar la cancela de la casa. Henry se metió en el coche.

-Regina

-¿Sí?- se giró hacia Emma

-¿Por qué no le construimos una casa a la perrita?, tarde o temprano la va a necesitar, crecen muy rápido y se acerca el invierno.

-Este fin de semana- respondió sin pensárselo.

Emma asintió, miró la hora y se metió apresuradamente al coche. Se despidieron.

Sábado por la mañana, parte trasera de la mansión Mills

-No sabía que cuando te referías a construir se trataba de descifrar un jeroglífico de tiempos inmemoriales- dijo Regina colocando sus brazos en jarra, llevaba ropa deportiva y el pelo recogido.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo amiga.

A Regina le sonó fenomenal esa palabra y observó desde su altura a una Emma tirada sobre el césped desplegando un enorme manual de montaje. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una enorme cola. A veces echaba de menos su larga melena negra.

-Tengo experiencia en el asunto, te recuerdo que he montado la cuna de Neal.

-Y yo hice una maldición

Emma alzó la cara, y Regina sonrió apaciblemente, Emma contestó a la sonrisa de forma infantil, con burla.

-Necesitamos una llave inglesa, un destornillador de estrella, un martillo de goma, cola blanca, lija del …

-¿Y por qué simplemente no hago un hechizo ….- Regina había hecho una esfera violeta que flotó sobre su mano.

Emma se puso apresuradamente en pie y le cerró la palma de la mano hasta desaparecer la esfera.

-No… - negó con la cabeza, como si le estuviese hablando a una niña chica.

-Tienes que aprender a vivir.- Regina la miró seria pero con curiosidad.

-No me mires así- la rubia mantenía la mano de Regina cerrada, cubriéndola con las suyas, podía notar un cosquilleo.

–Te doy un consejo de amiga, tienes que aprender a vivir sin magia, la vida te da experiencias y sensaciones que solo se consiguen al hacer cosas por uno mismo, y no es lo mismo hacer una tarta paso a paso que hacerla aparecer ya terminada, ¿verdad?.

Regina asintió pensativa.

-Qué, ¿lo intentamos?.

Y así fue como poco a poco la casita para perros de madera, con tejado color borgoña y ventanitas blancas fue cobrando forma.

-Pues no está quedando mal- dijo Regina observándola de lejos mientras acercaba una bandejita con limonada a la sheriff.

Por detrás de ellas apareció Henry huyendo de la perrita, que seguía al niño, éste no paraba de darle vueltas a la enorme casa, escondiéndose de vez en cuando de la can.

20 minutos más tarde

-Y con la chimenea se va a acabar todo- dijo Emma ofreciéndosela a Regina, ésta la aceptó y dando la vuelta a la casita, quiso dar intriga y colocarla lentamente, como si se tratase de un policía desactivando una bomba.

Emma la observaba con detenimiento y con gesto de asombro seguía el juego, todo resultaba muy cómodo.

-Y…. ¡alehop!

-¡Hemos terminado la casa del perro!- sentenció Emma.

-¡Biennn!- Regina se acercó feliz a Emma y chocaron sus manos cómplices. La morena fue a darle un abrazo por instinto pero se frenó en el último momento.

-Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

Regina observó la casa ilusionada, su brillo era el de un niño que acaba de montar su primer puzzle. A Emma le pareció adorable. ¿Adorable como para abrazarla?.

No, aun no era el momento. Pensó para sí misma, tal y como había hecho antes Regina. Tenía su mente algo dispersa, algo contradictoria.

Al día siguiente: domingo

Henry y su madre han pasado la noche con la familia, y por la mañana temprano habían quedado en desayunar en casa de Regina, y así poder ver a la perrita.

Cuando llegaron a la casa pudieron ver a la can dormida dentro de su casita nueva, el hocico y una patita asomaban por el arco de la puerta, justo donde daba un sol naciente. Henry llamó al timbre de fuera y la perrita comenzó a olfatear y a mover el hocico. Cuando éste señaló hacia el niño, que estaba a siete metros salió apresurada hacia él, agitando su colita rápidamente.

-¡Holaaaa! ¡pero que buenas eres!- dijo el jovencito acariciándola por todos lados.

Regina abrió la puerta de entrada a su mansión y salió con una taza de té en su mano, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando como se escenificaba ante ella la felicidad que siempre quiso que tuviera su hijo.

Regina les invitó a pasar –Bienvenidos a vuestro hogar- dijo en modo ama de llaves, y sonriendo serena y pacífica los dejó entrar primero.

Sobre la mesa había tortas y sirope de chocolate, churros, y tostadas untadas en queso Filadelfia. Una pequeña cafetera y un jarro con chocolate caliente decoraba el centro junto con un cuenco con gominolas.

-¡Mamá!, ¡gracias!, el desayuno que siempre soñé.- Henry abrazó a la morena y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Desayunaron animadamente, Henry estaba contento porque había aprobado una redacción sorpresa y el examen de mates. Regina sacó el tema de la perrita.

-¿Aún no has decidido nombre para ella?

-Creo que le voy a poner Happy. Porque siempre que la veo me pongo muy feliz.

Las madres se miraron y le sonrieron.

-Happy, me gusta.

Como si el animal les hubiese oído comenzó a dar golpecitos en la puerta.

-Oh, oh, creo que quiere jugar- dijo el morenito con voz traviesa y abrió la puerta saliendo fuera haciendo que Happy le persiguiera por el jardín.

Las chicas comenzaron a recoger las cosas de la mesa llevándolas hacia la cocina. En uno de esos intercambios de platos y vasos que iban dirigidos hacia el lavavajillas Emma vio el anillo en la mano de la morena y pensó en lo bien que le quedaba.

-¿Te apetece reírte un rato?- le propuso la rubia a Regina, que cerraba el lavavajillas y lo dejaba puesto.

-¿Eso es una proposición…?

-Indecente totalmente

Regina alzó su ceja en contestación. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado que realzaba su figura.

-Te propongo gastarle una broma a nuestro hijo.

Ambas sonrieron con malicia.

5 minutos más tarde

Emma abrió la puerta de entrada y llamó a Henry, que se disponía a lanzarle una pelota hinchable a Happy.

-¿Cariño puedes venir?

-¡Ahora vengo Happy!- la perra alcanzó la pelota que le había tirado su amigo y la mordió.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó el chico al ver a Regina bastante seria sentada en el sofá y hacerle un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. El chico obedeció y Emma se sentó al lado de Regina, pero sobre el reposa brazos del mueble.

-Cariño, hay algo que debes de saber- le dijo Regina.

El niño las miró extrañadas. Emma aprovechó y actuando, pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Regina. Ésta tuvo un escalofrío, habían quedado en portarse cariñosamente pero era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada últimamente,

-¿Tiene algo que ver con vuestros anillos?

-Chico observador- le premió Emma.

-Emma y yo nos hemos casado en secreto.- confesó Regina.

La cara de Henry fue un poema, no pestañeó, se limitó a observarlas, se fijó en el detalle de que ambas llevaban el anillo en el dedo anular, y de cómo Emma acariciaba sutilmente el hombro de Regina, ésta puso su mano encima de la de ella en gesto de corresponder.

-Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se hiciera oficial- se aventuró Emma.

El niño estaba totalmente asombrado, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hacia las escaleras apesadumbrado, cuando llevaba tan solo dos peldaños a Emma casi se la escapa una carcajada, pero una hábil mano de Regina llegó a tiempo de taparle la boca, ambas estaban aguantándose las ganas de explotar de risa, se habían divertido mucho. Regina mantenía la boca de Emma tapada con su manos y con la otra hizo un gesto de silencio, cuando bajó la mano del silencio rozó levemente el pecho de Emma, ésta bajó la vista observándolo y alzó una ceja insinuante. Regina le propinó un golpe suave pero directo en el brazo. -¡Ouch!- se quejó por lo bajo, fingiendo que fue más fuerte de lo que fue, y al levantarse se dió otro golpe con la mesa. Regina se rió sin contenerse cubriéndose la barriga, -lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, jaja.

-Soy un desastre con patas

-No más que yo

En ese momento apareció Henry por las escaleras y pudo observar a sus madres riéndose en el sofá.

-¿Sabéis?- dice acercándose a ellas. Estaba calmado, y confiado.

Éstas dejaron de reírse y miraron a Henry con curiosidad.

-No sé por qué he reaccionado así, sabía que esto acabaría pasando.

Ahora eran Emma y Regina las que se miraron totalmente sorprendidas por la afirmación del hijo que tienen en común.

-Estáis hechas la una para la otra, se nota cuanto os queréis. Si no, no os hubieseis salvado la vida tantas veces- Las dos mujeres se ruborizaron.

-Ahora no os cortéis- se rió el pequeño, -además, es lógico que pase, ambas sois mis mamás.

El pequeño se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada –Y Emma, mi mamá te admira mucho y siempre me dice que le gusta que seas tan impulsiva y decidida, eso le da confianza- Emma miró a Regina intrigada y después de nuevo a Henry.

-Mamá, Emma te aprecia y valora que sepas llevar el pueblo para adelante, y que me hayas podido criar a la vez, además –puso un pie en la alfombra de entrada -cree que eres muy guapa y que vistes muy bien.

Henry salió triunfante y cerró la puerta de la casa, corrió hacia la perra que al verle se dirigió hacia él abalanzándose encima -¡por fin tengo una familia completa Happy!- dijo abrazándola.

En el interior reinaba el silencio. Emma encogió sus piernas en el sofá cruzándolas, con gesto infantil y Regina imitándola casi sin darse cuenta encogió las suyas abrazándolas.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que ha dicho nuestro hijo, ¿sientes .. admiración por mí?- preguntó la rubia tímidamente. –Era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado

-Pues sí- Regina se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Regina se giró hacia Emma y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, ambas parecían pensativas. El silencio reinó acompañando a caricias tímidas, primero Regina le retiró el pelo de la cara a la rubia de una forma delicada, colocando varios mechones tras sus orejas, y casi por reflejo le acarició la cara en un leve roce. Emma alcanzó la mano de Regina y la colocó bajo la suya, en parte, pudiendo observar ambos anillos, las dos observaron sus manos, y Regina volvió hacia arriba la suya lentamente entreabriendo los dedos, buscando encajar con los de la rubia, que enseguida respondió uniendo palma con palma en un fuerte abrazo.

-La verdad es que son preciosos- dijo Regina, referente a las alianzas.

-No tanto como tú pero …- un beso la silenció. Regina se había lanzado sobre sus labios de una forma directa pero tierna, dejando paso a un contacto, calor con calor, y siendo la rubia la primera que abrió la boca y comenzó una partitura de movimientos que comenzaban a ser devoradores, la rubia la cubrió con su cuerpo y pudo permitirse por primera vez tocarla, acariciarle la cintura descendiendo hacia el muslo, cara exterior, cara interior. No podía creerse que estuviera tocando a la alcaldesa.

Regina estaba en otro mundo, al contrario de lo que normalmente era, una mujer sensual, erótica, ahora sentía unas maripositas que buscaban abrazos y dulces besos, cariño al fin de cuentas.

-Eh, ¿te encuentras bien?- le dijo Emma delicadamente, en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

A Regina la brillaban los ojos, mucho, a Emma no le quedó claro si eran de alegría o de tristeza. -¿Seguro que estás bien? Si no estás preparada …

-No es eso cielo- gateó un poco hacia ella –solo es que en estos momentos necesito cariño- se acurrucó entre el pecho y el brazo de la rubia. Ese gesto tan infantil hizo emocionarse a Emma a la que le santaron, esforzándose por evitarlo, un par de lágrimas. La morena lo notó y la abrazó la cintura con fuerza. La rubia le besó en la cabeza y Regina alzó la mirada. Estaban a pocos centímetros y pudieron escudriñar sus ojos y descifrar lo que en ellos albergaban.

-Siento que te quiero- confesó la morena.

Emma rió llorando, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa una mujer que sonríe mientras llora?, pensó la morena.

-Siento que esto que tengo… - observó su alrededor, miró hacia el exterior donde Henry jugaba con el perro, y la miró a ella- …es una familia.

Alcanzó la mano de Regina y se la acercó a los labios besando su dorso tiernamente.

Ambas aproximaron sus rostros sin abandonar el abrazo, y respiraron el aire la una de la otra, eso era una amistad verdadera, ¿y qué mejor base para un amor verdadero?.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo, esta vez más calmos, saboreándose entre alguna lágrima salada, esta vez de felicidad, casi de incredulidad, como imaginar que los gestos, las acciones, conversaciones en una cripta, llevarían a encontrar la verdadera felicidad, the happy ending.

FIN


End file.
